


Divine Illnesses

by hourtohourtohour



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is great, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourtohourtohour/pseuds/hourtohourtohour
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale may be immune to human illnesses, but there are a couple of divine illnesses that occasionally catch them out.





	Divine Illnesses

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Locheia for being an amazing human (as per usual) and reading this through. i've missed you so much and i cannot wait to see you again tomorrow <3333

Crowley knew there was a reason why he didn’t go to Hell unless he really had to. And he hadn’t even known that a case of Babylonian flu was going round until his meeting with Beezlebub had finished. But he figured that his time on earth had strengthened his divine immune system and thought nothing more of it. It wasn’t until he got that telltale itch in his throat that he started to get worried. He hadn’t been ill in 1700 years, he wasn’t going to succumb to disease now. Not that Babylonian flu would cause any lasting damage, it was more likely to leave you in bed for a few weeks with a temperature.1 But still. It was weak demons like Hastur that Crowley expected to fall ill. Not him. Nevertheless, when his muscles, especially his wings, started to ache, he couldn’t deny it any longer.

This was how he found himself outside Aziraphale’s bookshop at 11 o’clock in the evening. He had considered doing what he did last time he got ill, namely hole himself up in wherever he was staying and spend a few weeks miserable and alone. Part of his mind that would normally have made him turn around had he been fully healthy was yelling at him that he was just bothering Aziraphale, that he was just going to be a burden. But in his feverish haze that had built up as the day had gone by, all he wanted was Aziraphale to be close to him.

He must have looked awful, as when Aziraphale opened the door, he gasped and exclaimed “My dear boy, whatever is the matter with you?” Crowley opened his mouth to reply, but his brain wasn’t cooperating. Aziraphale took him gently by the elbow and brought him over to his back room. He lay down on something that may have been a bed, or just a large sofa, but was very comfortable whatever it was. Aziraphale laid a warm hand on his forehead and Crowley realised for the first time how cold he was. 

“My dear, your temperature is far higher than it should be. Are you sure you’re not too hot in that jacket?” Aziraphale said, the concern evident in his voice. Crowley frowned. That didn’t make sense. “‘M cold,” he mumbled, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. Aziraphale sighed. “Ah. Babylonian flu. Haven’t seen that in a while. Well, my dear, I’ll make you some tea, but there’s not much I can do for you. We’ll just have to wait until it blows over. Actually, I think I have a book on divine illnesses anywhere, I can check if there are any spells, but I don’t remember there being any-”

“I jus’ want you,” Crowley slurred. The world was a bit blurry, and Aziraphale was talking far too much and not cuddling him nearly enough. To prove his point, he sluggishly lifted one arm and reached out to the angel. Had Crowley been completely awake at that moment, he would have noticed how Aziraphale’s face softened and his mouth quirked in the hint of a smile that only Crowley could bring. But in his current state, all that Crowley noticed was that Aziraphale was yet to cuddle him, so grabbed the front of his waistcoat and pulled him down onto the bed/sofa. The angel wrapped his arms around Crowley, who was still clinging to the waistcoat, and started running his hands through the demon’s hair. And though Aziraphale had to use several miracles to keep them both from completely overheating, once he had recovered after a week or two of cuddling, tea and soup, Crowley definitely decided that this was much better than the last time he had been ill.

\---

1 These are temperatures that exceed 150°C and would kill a human immediately if they experienced. However, these temperatures only cause angels and demons discomfort and sweating.


End file.
